Moments In Time
by MatterOfMoments
Summary: Join our favorite couple when they deal with a bunch of romantic, random moments that have to be written down. Who will fall in love first? No matter what, they are all, moments in time.
1. Sugar High

**Hi guys! If you don't know me I'm Gabby! I am currently working on a fanfic called Haunted Dojo. If you haven't seen it, please do. Now I know there are a lot of series of one-shots but this is another one. **

**These are just some random yet romantic one-shots about Jack and Kim. If any author here has a series of one-shots, you guys are my inspiration. And mostly SincerlyAnonymous-xoxo. I read her One-Shot today and I fell in love with it. She inspired me to do this. Please check out her stories as well.**

**Disclaimer: If I do own Kickin it, do you think I'd be here.**

* * *

**Sugar High**

Chocolate. Marshmallows. Lollipops

I looked at the variety of mouthwatering treats in front of me. All calling me. Urging me and tempting me to eat them.

_Eat me! Eat me!_

But...I had already eaten most of them. One more and I burst out like a squirrel drinking coffee.

"Hey Kim" I snapped out of my trance to look at a sweaty brunet looking down on my with his charming eyes that just make you want to melt into a river of chocolate.

We _were_ supposed to be here practicing for a competition.

Only me and Jack. Alone. How Wonderful!

But instead I am here suffering for that candy.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting there? Staring at candy?" He asked pointing to the bag of candy sitting in front of me within reach.

I cleared my throat longing terribly for the sugary goodness inside a bag.

"I have a problem." I almost cried out fighting everyone of my every senses to reach for that bag.

I heard a short laugh coming from that stupid, annoying mouth of his. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the bag, when I realized, it wasn't there anymore.

"Hey! Give it back!" I screamed referring to Jack holding something that belonged to me, behind his back.

"Hmm. Let me think about that-No." He said with a teasing smirk playing across his face.

I opened my eyes wide and gave him my favorite look. The look that always brings him down.

I saw him sigh in defeat as he showed _my_ candy behind his back and handed it out to me. I reached up to get it when my hand met the air and another smirk played amongst those lips.

"_If" _He started as I groaned. _So annoying yet so charming. _I thought.

"If, you tell me that I'm cute."

_Is he serious? _

I sighed in annoyance and defeat and gritted through my teeth.

"Your cute." I said. Before I could reach up to my bag, I saw chocolate being held by a hand in front of me. I didn't hesitate to pick up the chocolate and put it in my mouth.

The succulent moist texture danced in my mouth as it melted. I couldn't think of anything more delicious.

"Give it to me!" I screamed pointing to the candy inside the bag when, next thing I knew, I saw someone close to me. And I mean, _very_ close to me.

"If, you say that you can't live without me." Jack said letting out hot breaths down my spine making me shiver.

_This dude is really getting under my skin. _

"I can't live without you." I said, this time, receiving yet another piece of candy from Jack.

I didn't hesitate to place the ambrosial piece of delight in my mouth.

I put my hand out demanding my admiring bag of sweets.

"Tell me that you love me." He said earning yet another groan from me.

"I love you."

* * *

JACK

A five year old. That's what I was looking at. A teenage girl acting like a five year old. She looked like she was hopped up on honey buns. She was bouncing like a rubber ball. Every time I touched her I could feel her vibrating.

"No more Candy!" I said taking her bag away from her.

The next thing I knew, I was blinded by two wide eyes also known as her puppy eyes.

"Please!" She begged as she grabbed my collar. I could smell sweets coming from her mouth.

"No!" I screamed.

"I love you." She said as she let out an adorable smile.

_Wow. She 'loves' me. _

"No you don't Kim." I said facing the truth.

"Yes I do. When you told me to tell you that you're cute, I meant it. When I told you I couldn't live without you, I meant it. And When I told you that I love you, I meant it. I have always wanted to tell you that I like you more than a friend and-" I cut her off out of her vast rambling and into a deep kiss. It was only a matter of seconds until she kissed back. Our lips molded together as one piece. I could taste a little bit of sweets as I explored her lips. It felt like they belonged together.

After I let go I looked into her eyes. She looked dosed and tired. Before she even closed her eyes she said one word.

"Sweet."

**There we go! Really bad I know. I had this Idea itching in my brain and I had to write it. If this is anything similar to another story I will be sure to erase it. Tell me if you want me to continue.**

**REVIEW, ALERT, FAVE and eat CHOCOLATE!**

**Live life, Laugh hard, and dance like no one's watching.**

**~Gabby**


	2. Late Night Secrets

**Important A/N:Hello! Gabby Back here! Faster than usual. I normally take long to upload my stories. I got nine reviews in total! Not the best I've done. But good. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Sportygirl11, Mickey-D 0505, BTRROCKS-4ever, Pheonix, Hailey, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, HOAkickinitluver78, realreigningchick13, and Kickin it xo.**

**Love you all!**

**You guys are the reason I continued.**

**This one-shot is called "Late Night Secrets" I got the idea from a victorious One-Shot I read. So credits goes to whoever made that one. And this is filled with random information. I am really random.**

**Disclaimer: I cry every time I type this; I, sadly, don't own kickin it****.**

* * *

**Late Night Secrets**

I rolled open my sleeping bag. It floated carelessly in the air like a light piece of paper while It spread open onto the mats of the dojo. Once in a while, my ear picked up a groan from different mouths with some yawns here-and-there.

Rudy had made us all-Me, Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie-stay at the dojo for a sleep over.

_How fun!_

Truth is, I didn't like it one bit. And I'm sure others aren't to merry about it either. There is _a lot _more things I'd much rather be doing. Even if it means staying at home to screaming parents.

"Cheer up Kim!." I heard an annoying, yet, familiar voice come from a certain Brunet. "It's a sleep-over with your best friends."

"Yeah. There's nothing more fun than waking up to four dorks." I remarked sarcastically while he let out a brief chuckle.

"At least you'll get to spend your night with me." He flirtatiously said while flipping his hair to the side.

I rolled my eyes at his usual behavior towards me.

"Oh Yippee!" I said, once again sarcastically.

We all gathered our stuff and started towards our supposedly 'Fun' night in the dojo.

* * *

"Hey! You awake?" Whispered a certain little blonde across the room.

"Yeah." Said the brunet while fidgeting out of his sleeping bag.

That was all she needed to hear before she carefully stepped around the variety of sleeping bags across the floor being extra cautious not to wake anybody. The last thing they needed was a tired and cranky Rudy complaining for breakfast.

"How did everyone fall asleep so fast?" Muttered Jack referring as how they _just _went to bed. Jack looked around to see everyone dead asleep. They could hear Eddie sleep-talking about food that was overlapped by Jerry's loud snoring.

"I don't know." Said Kim while staring at the floor. Jack's fresh, minty breath blew across her face. Anyone, even from a mile away, you could feel the wave of awkwardness between the two warriors.

"Want to play a game?" Asked Kim trying to fill the space as Jack's eyes darted from the floor to her brown orbs.

"Okay?" Said Jack uneasily as the statement came out in a form of a question. "What Game?"

"Umm. What about...I ask you a question and you answer truthfully and vise-versa." Suggested Kim.

"Okay...You start." Replied Jack.

"What is your biggest fear? You know, other than clowns." Asked the Blondie, quite intrigued, waiting for his answer.

"Umm." Jack started "I guess I'd have to say...boats."

Kim let out a quite, tiny chuckle while Jack looked down in embarrassment. "Boats?" She said following with an 'Are you serious?' Look.

"Yeah! I'm always scared that I'm going to fall in the ocean to be eaten by a giant octopus." He defended with a hint of fake hurt coming from his voice. "Don't Laugh!" He quietly hiss/laughed to a Kim laughing Histerically.

Before they knew it, they both burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

It was matter of seconds before they realized they had to be quite and hushed their voices almost-immediately.

"Okay my turn." Said Jack. Clearly enjoying the game."What are you most worried about?"

She looked around. Possibly digging through her mind looking for an answer before she replied. "I worry, that people think I'm bossy." She said with an uneasy frown. No matter how goofy Kim can get, _anyone_ could tell she was being serious.

"Oh, we totally do. And crabby, and stuck-up." Said Jack jokingly, earning a playful smack from his best friend.

"Okay, okay, my turn. If you were a car, which type would you be?" Came a random question out of Kim's mouth.

"A Car?" Asked Jack reassuring he heard it correctly. Kim only nodded. "I would be a Ferrari. I want to be red."

Kim once again let out a giggle this time being more cautious about how loud she was.

"Do you have a hidden talent? If you do what is it?" Asked Jack once Kim finished laughing at his ridicule.

Jack could see Kim think really hard about this one. Her eyes darted across the room of sleeping boys. Anyone could tell she was thinking hard about this one.

"I like to sing." She hesitated before she said it.

The thing about this 'Truth' thing was, hence the name, you have to say the truth. Even if it's the most personal thing you could even imagine. The honey-blonde-haired girl, was starting to regret playing this stupid game as she had a feeling it would end it total embarrassment.

Jack somehow let a brief chuckle out of his mouth but completely regretted it after he saw her expression.

"What?" Asked Kim letting out a hurt in her tone of voice.

"Nothing. I didn't think you were the type who liked singing...Mind singing for me?" Asked Jack teasingly.

"Maybe later." Kim smiled. It was a short time until Kim realized it was her turn to ask a question. "Jack. Who do you like?"

There was no doubt in mind that Kim had her emotions run wild. She was curious to ask this question ever since she met the charming boy. Honestly, she was scared. Scared of what he was going to say. Maybe she did like him at least a little bit. Maybe she some-what found him attractive. Maybe she is a bit in denial.

Maybe he felt the same way.

It took a while for the brunet to answer. It was worrying Kim. Why is he so nervous to tell her? I mean, they _are_ best friends.

"The girl is perfect. She's not afraid to say what she feels. She can stand up for herself when no one else would and she is amazing. She can be pretty without even having to work at it. She is amazing."

Kim couldn't help but feeling Jealous at the mysterious girl Jack was talking about.

_Amazing. A girl that's amazing._

Kim kept repeating in her head.

"You still haven't answered the question. Who is she?" Kim asked once again the little green monster forming inside of her.

"It's-" Jack couldn't finish his sentence. He was cut off by a tired and cranky Rudy.

"Go to sleep! I'm trying to get back to my dream." He screamed in his sleep possibly referring to Jack and Kim.

Without hesitating, they moved swiftly to get to their sleeping bags without waking anyone up. Because, everyone, and I mean _everyone_ knows not to wake Rudy up. Not after what happened the last time.

* * *

Eyes closed. Jack was pretty sure she was asleep. He was 99 percent sure she was full into her slumbers. He didn't even get to answer her question before Rudy became a tired and cranky maniac.

With no effort in telling her he whispered with a smile "It's you."

What he didn't expect was, that a sweet smile slowly crept on her face.

**I am not satisfied about how my one-shots come out. They are always so crappy. But if you guys enjoyed it, It was worth it.**

**Like I said, the idea is in no way mine. If you guys have a problem with it, I will not hesitate to erase.**

**Sorry about Jack's fear of boats. I'm actually scared of being on a boat. Hope you kick-hungry fans enjoyed it.**

**Remember Grace/Jerry one-shots day is April 17th!**

**REVIEW! And all that other junk.**

**Live life, Laugh hard, Dance like no one's watching.**

**~Gabby**


End file.
